victors_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Strange (film)
Doctor Strange is a 2016 superhero film based on the Marvel Comics superhero Doctor Strange. It is the fourteenth installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, while also being the second installment of Phase Three. Synopsis When famous neurosurgeon Stephen Strange suffers career-ending injuries in a devastating car crash, he seeks help in the furthest reaches of the world! Hoping to find cures for his injuries, Strange instead uncovers the hidden world of magic and alternate dimensions. Cast *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor StrangeBenedict Cumberbatch to Play Doctor Strange *Tilda Swinton as the Ancient OneThe ANCIENT ONE Speaks: TILDA SWINTON Says She's On-Board for DOCTOR STRANGE *Chiwetel Ejiofor as Karl Mordo/Baron MordoChiwetel Ejiofor’s ‘Doctor Strange’ Character Revealed: He’ll Play Baron Mordo *Michael Stuhlbarg as Nicodemus WestReport: DR. STRANGE Adds BOARDWALK EMPIRE Star *Benedict Wong as Wong'The Martian' Actor Nabs Key 'Doctor Strange' Role *Rachel McAdams as to-be-announced *Mads Mikkelsen as to-be-announced *Amy Landecker as to-be-announced‘Transparent’s’ Amy Landecker Joins Benedict Cumberbatch in Marvel’s ‘Doctor Strange’ (Exclusive) *Scott Adkins as to-be-announcedMartial Artist Scott Adkins Joins Benedict Cumberbatch in Marvel’s ‘Doctor Strange’ (Exclusive) Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Sanctum SanctorumKevin Feige On Doctor Strange's Sanctum, Ancient One & "Weirdness" *Nepal **Kathmandu *Dark DimensionMarvel's Doctor Strange Will Travel To The Dark Dimension Events To be added Items *Eye of Agamotto *Cloak of Levitation *Darkforce Vehicles To be added Organizations To be added Mentioned To be added Production Kevin Feige had this to say, "I think 'Dr. Strange' would kick ass. I think we've done very well at the superhero genre, if you will, this street level superhero aspect of the Marvel Universe. I think with Thor you'll see us cracking into the cosmic side of the Marvel Universe in a very good way that's never been done before in our movies and I'd love to get into that supernatural element. I think that Dr. Strange could be a good way of being the lynchpin to that universe with Werewolf By Night, with Blade again someday – that side of the Marvel Universe." In January 2013, Kevin Feige spoke about characters he considered might be going into development in Phase 3, "Doctor Strange, which I've been talking about for years, is definitely one of them. He's a great, original character, and he checks the box off this criteria that I have: he's totally different from anything else we have, just like Guardians Of The Galaxy," On June 3, 2014 Scott Derrickson tweeted that his next movie will be Doctor Strange, and that casting directors were looking at Tom Hardy and Benedict Cumberbatch for the lead role. In August, 2014, conflicting reports were given as to the plot of the movie, whether or not it would be an origin story.Marvel's DOCTOR STRANGE Movie Will Not Be An Origin Story In September 2014, the film was announced to begin shooting in May 2015 at Pinewood-Shepperton studios in the UK.Marvel’s Doctor Strange set to shoot in UK On August 29, 2014, it was announced that Phoenix entered final negotiations.Exclusive: Joaquin Phoenix in Final Talks to Lead DOCTOR STRANGE On October 1, 2014, it was announced that talks with Phoenix have ended and the studio is actively searching for their lead actor.Joaquin Phoenix ‘Doctor Strange’ Talks End; Back To Square One In December 2014, Deadline reported that Phoenix never had a deal with Marvel Studios.Benedict Cumberbatch ‘Doctor Strange’ Deal Closes At Marvel On October 27, 2014, it was revealed that Benedict Cumberbatch was in final negotiations to play Doctor Strange.Benedict Cumberbatch To Play ‘Doctor Strange’ At the end of October, it was announced on the Marvel Event Liveblog it will be released on November 4, 2016.Marvel Studios Event Liveblog On December 4, 2014, Marvel finalized its deal with Benedict Cumberbatch to portray Stephen Strange.Benedict Cumberbatch to Play Doctor Strange On January 22, 2015, it was reported that Marvel is looking to cast in an unspecified role.Marvel Courting Chiwetel Ejiofor for Leading Role in 'Doctor Strange' (Exclusive) On June 11, 2015, Chiwetel Ejiofor was cast as Baron Mordo.Chiwetel Ejiofor’s ‘Doctor Strange’ Character Revealed: He’ll Play Baron Mordo On July 14, 2015, Tilda Swinton was cast as the Ancient One.The ANCIENT ONE Speaks: TILDA SWINTON Says She's On-Board for DOCTOR STRANGE On 15 August, 2015, at D23, Kevin Feige confirmed that Chiwetel Ejiofor and Tilda Swinton have joined the cast of Doctor Strange as Karl Mordo and the Ancient One, respectively, while also showing off new concept art for the series that gave fans their first look at the design of star Benedict Cumberbatch's costume.D23 Expo 2015: Marvel's 'Doctor Strange' Updates & More According to Variety, Hannibal star Mads Mikkelsen is in early talks to play one of the villians in the film. While sources say no offer has been delivered, one is expected shortly.‘Doctor Strange’ Eyes ‘Hannibal’ Star Mads Mikkelsen to Play Villain (EXCLUSIVE) Marvel officially announced Mikkelen's role when they announced that the movie had began production. Videos Teasers Marvel's Doctor Strange Teaser Trailer References External Links * * Category:Phase Three Movies Category:Upcoming Movies